<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s Okay, That’s Love by Practicemakesperfect</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864138">It’s Okay, That’s Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect'>Practicemakesperfect</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baeksoo Oneshots (/short stories/drabbles) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baeksoo are childhood friends, Coming Out, M/M, revealing relationship, who are also dating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Although they’ve already told Baekhyun’s parents about their relationship, the two of them have yet to tell Kyungsoo’s.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baeksoo Oneshots (/short stories/drabbles) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s Okay, That’s Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So the apparent pattern for my fics as of late has been me writing whatever and I apologize forever and always. I’ve been wanting to do a coming out fic but it turned out to be more if a relationship coming out but that’s okay! Here it is anyway. Enjoy and I love you guys &lt;333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyungsoo’s favorite feeling was contentment. As sweet as happiness was, there was something sweeter in simple satisfaction, just spending time  quietly with Baekhyun on his family’s couch, doing nothing but cuddling while Baekhyun’s parents chatted in the dining room.</p><p>Familiarity at its finest. Falling in love with his best friend was terrifying to say the least, but Kyungsoo had to admit that it was, after everything had worked out, the greatest thing to have happened to him. Baekhyun’s family had accepted him with open arms long before they’d started dating, and when Baekhyun had told them the news they were more than okay with it, even going so far as to say that they’d half hoped it would work out like that anyway. Childhood friends to boyfriends. Kyungsoo was content with the familiarity it brought and appreciated the warmth. Still, there was one problem. And that problem was his parents. </p><p>“Who is it?” Baekhyun nosed against Kyungsoo’s shoulder, peering over to look at his phone. They were back to chest, both on their phones and chatting when it pinged with a text.</p><p>“My mom.”</p><p>Baekhyun read over the message. “‘You’re with Baekhyun, right? Tell him to...’ awh, she’s inviting me over for dinner?”</p><p>“She always wants you to come over for dinner,” Kyungsoo said, rolling his eyes. He was typing his reply when his mother sent another message. </p><p>
  <em>I want to talk with you.</em>
</p><p>If there was one way to get him anxious, that was it. Baekhyun sensed the shift and tightened his arms around him, kissing his cheek. “What does she want to talk to you about?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Kyungsoo brought his nails to his mouth, but Baekhyun caught his wrist first. </p><p>“Nuh-uh. Don’t bite.” Baekhyun put his hand to his lap and leaned his cheek on his shoulder. “I’m sure it’s nothing serious, Kyungja. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“You’re right.” But he wasn’t right. Kyungsoo’s mother never requested a conversation like that. Something was definitely up, even though Kyungsoo had absolutely no idea what he could have done to solicit a heart-to-heart with his mother.</p><p>“So we’re going to have dinner at your place?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Okay.” Baekhyun was still the perfect picture of unworried. “I’ll let my parents know.” Then, grinning, “Mom!”</p><p>As if they weren’t literally in the next room over. Kyungsoo huffed a laugh. </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Can I go to Kyungsoo’s house for dinner?”</p><p>Baekhyun’s mother was leaning back in her seat to see the two of them through the doorway. She took in the two of them wrapped up in each other and smiled at Kyungsoo before regarding Baekhyun with a laugh. “How old are you again? You don’t need to ask. Tell your parents I say hi, okay Kyungsoo?”</p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>“We should get going if we don’t want to be late.” Baekhyun patted Kyungsoo’s leg so he could get up, stretching. “Start the car? I want to talk to my parents for a bit just in case I end up spending the night.”</p><p>“Sure,” Kyungsoo said, grabbing the keys and going out. The two of them were second years in university, both dorming away from home. When they left for holidays and breaks they usually stayed at each of their parents’ houses respectively, though on occasion they would stay together in one place. Recently, Kyungsoo opted to stay with Baekhyun. Since they didn’t go to the same university they didn’t see each other often, and it was nicer to spend time with him at his place instead of at home. It felt less stifling with Baekhyun’s parents being fully aware of their relationship. At home the two of them had to be more careful.</p><p>He was adjusting the mirrors when Baekhyun hopped into the passenger seat and buckled up, turning on the radio. “Ready to go?”</p><p>“What’d you talk to your parents about?” Kyungsoo hooked his arm over the back of Baekhyun’s seat, backing up the car. </p><p>“Oh, they were worried about you.”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“Yeah. They thought you were fighting with your parents or something and that was why you were staying over so much. Not that they minded,” he added. “I didn’t tell them anything, by the way. Just in case.”</p><p>“It’s fine if you did.” It wasn’t that big of a secret, that his parents had no idea about their relationship. He’d rather give Baekhyun’s parents an explanation anyway. </p><p>“Maybe you should just tell your parents,” Baekhyun said after a while. He was looking out the window, so Kyungsoo couldn’t see his expression, but he could guess what it looked like based on his voice. </p><p>“You know why I can’t.”</p><p>“I can’t imagine them hating you for it.”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Would they hate me?”</p><p>Kyungsoo didn’t answer, only turned the wheel so he could pull into the driveway. He hadn’t come out to his parents yet. His brother knew, of course he did, with how close they were. But his parents were another story. He wasn’t sure how they’d react. Just like Baekhyun’s parents, they were catholic, but he wasn’t sure if they’d be as accepting as Baekhyun’s parents were. He was anxious. Baekhyun knew it, too. His question, whether Kyungsoo’s parents would hate him or not, was more for Kyungsoo than himself: no matter what, Kyungsoo would never say that anyone would hate Baekhyun because he didn’t believe anyone could. Even trying to imagine his parents shunning him hurt his brain.</p><p>Still, what if? Kyungsoo didn’t know, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. </p><p>It was Baekhyun pecking him on the cheek that startled Kyungsoo out of his thoughts. He put his palm there, quickly looking to the front entrance with alarm. “Baekhyun!”</p><p>“No one’s looking, don’t worry.” Baekhyun opened his door. “You just looked so cute thinking that I couldn’t resist.”</p><p>Kyungsoo spluttered but Baekhyun had already stepped out, bounding for his house. His dad was opening the door by the time Kyungsoo got there, and the smell of dinner wafted over, the familiar scent of lasagna.</p><p>“Dinner will be out in ten minutes,” his dad said, nodding to the kitchen. “Good to see you, Baekhyun.”</p><p>“Good to see you too, dad.”</p><p>Kyungsoo’s father didn’t even blink an eye at Baekhyun’s casual call. A while back when they were kids he’d started calling Kyungsoo’s parents ‘mom’ and ‘dad,’ and both just went with it without question. It was a part of Baekhyun’s charm, to be able to be comfortable with everyone. Even Kyungsoo’s dad, who usually scared people off with his introversion, was warm when it came to Baekhyun. Having known Baekhyun since he was a kid was a plus, of course, but even without that Baekhyun’s personality was enough.</p><p>As if to prove it, Baekhyun skipped into the kitchen, throwing his arms around Kyungsoo’s mother who was busy cleaning the dishes. “Hi mom!”</p><p>“Baekhyun!” He laughed at her expression, swaying them a bit before releasing her. “Don’t surprise me like that. I’m too old now.”</p><p>“What are you cooking? It smells really good.”</p><p>In response, she gestured to the oven. Lasagna. It really did smell good; for a second Kyungsoo forgot his stress, kneeling down to look at it through the oven window.</p><p>The three of them chatted for a bit, then Baekhyun and Kyungsoo set the table. So he would talk to his mother after dinner. Kyungsoo tried not to feel anxious but even while they ate, catching up and telling stories, he couldn’t stop wondering what she wanted to talk about. It got so bad that Baekhyun noticed, sending him reassuring looks every now and then.</p><p>Once they’d finished eating Baekhyun and Kyungsoo cleaned the table. He was beginning to think he’d gotten away when his mother looked over at them and said, to Baekhyun, “Are you two going back to your parent’s place?”</p><p>They hadn’t really discussed it beforehand. Baekhyun glanced at Kyungsoo. “Well...”</p><p>“Yeah,” said Kyungsoo. “Probably. Why, do you need me?”</p><p>His mom looked over her shoulder at the living room and sighed. “Your father’s going to sleep early because he has work early tonight but I wanted to talk to you about it today. You haven’t been home a lot recently, Kyungsoo.”</p><p>They were doing this now? With Baekhyun in the room? “I’ve been...”</p><p>“You don’t need to tell me where you go. But are you avoiding coming home for some reason?”</p><p>“I’ll be in your room, Soo.” Baekhyun sent him a supportive look, and as much as Kyungsoo wanted him to stay he knew this wasn’t a conversation with him. He watched him go. The fact that his mom didn’t say anything told him she was intent on discussing something serious, and he felt his heartbeat quicken. </p><p>She looked at him expectantly. “Are you?”</p><p>“No,” Kyungsoo said.</p><p>As if she knew he was hiding something, she hummed. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”</p><p>“Mom, it’s nothing. I’m just hanging out with friends.”</p><p>“Isn’t it usually Baekhyun who you’re hanging out with?”</p><p>What was she trying to say? She couldn’t know, right? “Mom—“</p><p>“You two aren’t just friends, are you?”</p><p>There was a lump in his throat; Kyungsoo tried to swallow. “We are.”</p><p>“Kyungsoo.” </p><p>“We are just friends. I’m not— We aren’t like that.“</p><p>She shook her head as she said, “I didn’t think you would lie right to my face.”</p><p>Because he couldn’t, especially not like this. The disappointment in her voice was enough. Kyungsoo felt what little resistance he had crumble. “Mom, I...”</p><p>Before Kyungsoo could say more his mother stepped in and enveloped him in a hug, stopping him. “It’s okay. It’s hard, I know.” She paused, then hushed him. “Don’t cry, Kyungsoo. It’s okay. I know already.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, mom.”</p><p>“For what? For being you? I love you no matter what, you know that. Both your dad and I. No matter what.”</p><p>“I love him.”</p><p>There was a breath of silence. Kyungsoo’s tears wetted her shoulder, but she didn’t seem to mind. “Both of you are precious to us, Kyungsoo.” Soothingly, she ran her hand down his back. “I couldn’t be happier that it’s Baekhyun.” For a while they stayed like that, Kyungsoo’s mother consoling him, and even though there wasn’t much to say he still felt safer like this, and home. Then she said, “Baekhyun, come here,” and Kyungsoo turned his head.</p><p>“Sorry... I was just worried.” Sheepishly, Baekhyun poke his head in, joining the hug when Kyungsoo’s mother opened her arms. “Mom, you’re the best.”</p><p>“I know. You must have told your parents first, huh?”</p><p>“I would’ve told you too, but someone wanted to keep it a secret.” Kyungsoo sniffled in response, and the three of them broke apart. He wiped at his eyes while Baekhyun said, “Can we stay here tonight?”</p><p>“Of course you can.” She smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to both of their heads. “Stay here whenever you two want. It’s getting lonely without any kids here.” She glanced at the clock. “Since it’s late, I’m going to go to bed. I love you two. Don’t forget it, okay? You especially, Kyungsoo.”</p><p>They echoed their good nights and then it was just him and Baekhyun in the kitchen, Kyungsoo rubbing at his eyes.</p><p>“You okay?” It was warm again. Baekhyun was holding him. “I’m proud of you.”</p><p>“Baekhyun.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I’m glad. I’m so glad I just want to cry.”</p><p>Baekhyun laughed a little. “You already did though.”</p><p>“I don’t know what I would have done if she had...” he trailed off, shook his head. “I couldn’t leave you.”</p><p>“Never.” Baekhyun leaned back to look at him. “Let’s go to sleep, yeah? You must be tired.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>He closed his eyes when Baekhyun leaned in to gently kiss him on his forehead. “By the way,” he said it confidentially, “I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Self-quarantining not at home and stuck writing on my phone is the current mood and life update. Yeehaw is the only message I can send you from this island I place myself on. </p><p>Yeehaw.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>